


Connection (Un)Broken

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Ginny knew there had to have been a mistake. Somewhere along the way, this soulmate thing got messed up.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Connection (Un)Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Ginny hadn’t wanted to believe it. It was unfathomable the universe would think her perfect match was someone like _her_. There had to have been a mistake, some magical mishap. These soulmate marks had to be lies.

They weren’t even on the same side of this war. She was over there, and Ginny was here, fighting a Death Eater.

But Ginny hadn’t noticed the Death Eater behind her. She hadn’t noticed the wand pointed at her.

Not until someone knocked her down, and she looked up into Pansy’s shining eyes.

And she realized maybe the universe wasn’t wrong after all.


End file.
